At the present time, methods are known for the protection of the authenticity of an object, item, document, packaging and/or a label against imitation and counterfeiting. A known anti-counterfeiting method, label and label manufacturing method is based on 2D graphical coding (see, WO2013063871 A1, Int.Cl.G06K9/18, Yue Tiegang, Lin Feng (CN), date of publication Oct. 5, 2013).
The aforementioned document relates to a method for the protection of goods against counterfeiting with the help of a two-dimensional code. That is, a two-dimensional code is applied onto an article; the two-dimensional code is read with the help of a special image reading device; after reading the received information is processed by a special device; the received information is compared with the information saved in the server database; if the information read from the security code matches the information saved in the digital database, the article is considered authentic, otherwise it is considered a counterfeit. The novelty of the method is the use of one two-dimensional code, which is applied to two image carriers, whereas the second carrier is attached to the surface of the first carrier.
The aforementioned method has drawbacks in that:                marking of the article's surface by a code with a two-dimensional image is possible only when using paper based data;        there is a low protection level against unauthorized replication;        there is a weak verification level based on visual-optical identification of the shared boundary of two hard copies of a two-dimensional code;        there is a restricted possibility for using different printing types, impossible to use optical or laser marking;        there is an absence of protection against false reading of the two-dimensional code.        
A second known invention relates to the identification and authentication using liquid crystal material markings (see, U.S. Pat. No. 8,740,088 B2, Int.Cl.G06K 19/00, Sicpa Holding SA, Prilly (CH), Jun. 3, 2014).
The second known invention is a method for identification of an object, article and item having at least one marking and including the following stages: applying marking, exposure of light on the marking, reading of the marking indication and receiving of respective information, matching of data received from the indication with the information of a database and receiving confirmation or rejection of authenticity of an object or an item. Marking of polymer liquid-crystal material with definite optical characteristics is applied onto an object, article or item in the process of printing of different data in the form of digital indication containing a unique code, such as a one- or two-dimensional bar code or matrix code.
The aforementioned method has drawbacks in that:                there is an impossibility of applying the marking onto the surface of an object, good and item by optical and laser devices;        as marking of the surface of an object, article and item is performed by means of polymer liquid-crystal materials that change their properties at temperature fluctuations and when exposed to sunlight, there appears to be difficulties in authentication by known standard manual and stationary devices;        there is an impossibility of reuse after recycling of an object, article and item;        it is necessary to point out that disposal of any polymers and polymer resins requires special ecological treatment systems.        